The Rage She Feels
by AmorRosesAmeViet
Summary: As the Vietnam War rages on Lien can't help but wonder who she truly is. [AmeViet and one sided RusViet]


The Vietnamese woman sighed slightly as the wind blew through the land. It was cold, perhaps it wasn't from the wind but from the feeling of dread the Lien was feeling. It had been three years since war had broken out in Vietnam and since then the land had divided in half. The cold weather felt weird too her, as if it weren't the weather of her own nation.

She knew fully well that she wasn't the only one to feel these things. She saw the suffering of the girl and boy she so cruelly ruled over. I guess in a way if you represent a nation this is how you should feel.

She thought about those around her and how bad things were but she knew, _Soon Saigon will fall and that will be the end of it all, no more war, no more Americans._ She thought about it even more. Is this what she wanted for her nation? She thought even more, did she really love Alfred? Falling for the enemy wasn't a very practical thing but was it really love or was it just lust? Love such a difficult thing in a time of war. She almost didn't notice the sound of someone coming closer too her.

"Hello Vietnam." A cold voice addressed her from behind, she spun around to see a man with blonde almost silver hair standing there in his black outfit and Soviet hat.

"chào bạn Sovi, I suppose you got want you wanted?" She glared at the male and studied his movements, she was prepared to fight the Russian if he so dare too attack her. He let out a soft chuckle of amusement, "Now now I haven't come here to fight I can promise you that." Lien still glared at the male- Ivan or better known as the Soviet Union.

He took a step close, Lien pulled out a knife slightly out of its hilt. "Don't try anything Ivan, I won't hesitate to kill you." She was in defensive mode and Ivan knew this very well as he slowly walked around the woman, seeing if she would attack him. "Come now if you had wanted me dead you would have already done it Вьетнам." She was starting too feel like pray, Lien wasn't a very tall person and the only real strength she had was from traps and weapons so compared to Ivan she was nothing.

"Is this what Communism is really about Ivan? Making sure the people suffer? You and Yao must be really enjoying this destruction, I suppose that's the only reason you joined in on this damn war. I'm not like you _**or my brother,**_ I hate you so much in all honesty." Ivan chuckled at the woman's words knowing Lien was a headstrong woman he knew that it would take a long time to convince her to join them.

"You've changed and you know it Lien. You can see the change in Alfred's behaviour can't you? The mistrust is clear to everyone but you." He stopping moving around the smaller nation and looked down at her, Lien's eyes met his and she knew what he was here to do. "They set you didn't they?" She asked as she slowly pulled the blade out fully. Ivan put his hands up in slight defence although there was no need too, "Relax I wasn't told too kill you, don't kill the messager." She twitched slightly out of annoyance and stress.

"Where is your guard dog? Is he on duty? I wouldn't be surprised." Lien tensed and threw the knife at him, she let out an angry scream of anger, Ivan smirked knowing Alfred wouldn't be long now. "You just made a big mistake Vietnam~." The Russian was taunting her now.

All humanity and sanity she had in her eyes left in an instant. "Get out of my land! All of you! You, China, Korea, and even America!" She seemed to be getting more and more angry and with a good reason she had too be angry. The greed of man usually blinds him in what's right or wrong and this was the cruse of being a nation as well as feeling the pain that your people feel. Vietnam couldn't bear to hear anymore propaganda from the Russian as she seemed to be turning into the North Vietnam that was inside her.

Ivan flinched slightly at Lien's rage. The strongest nation in South-East Asia was cracking right in front of him.


End file.
